


Can I Have a Beer... And Possibly Your Phone Number?

by Pandamilo, Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Michele/Emil Pining, Bets between friends, Dating, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting at Someone's Workplace, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Sara Finds Her Spine, background leoji, bar au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamilo/pseuds/Pandamilo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Mila works at Lilia Baranovskaya's bar, serving drinks and flirting with the customers.Sara works for Yakov Feltsman's construction company, and she and her crew are regulars at Baranovskaya's.The two of them have been pining after each other for long enough that their friends are starting to get sick of it.Sara's determined.  No more pining.





	Can I Have a Beer... And Possibly Your Phone Number?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for LLYBB Bing #3.  
> Prompt: Tap  
> Genre: Romance
> 
>  
> 
> [Pandamilo on Tumblr](https://pandamilo.tumblr.com/)  
> [Zetal on Tumblr](https://rodiniaorzetalthepenquin.tumblr.com/)  
> Art by [greygerbil on Tumblr](http://greygerbil.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Mila very carefully never told a soul about her fantasies.

Someday, her prince – or princess – would walk into Lilia’s pub and sweep her off her feet and she’d come back to work the next day glowing harder than Yuri had when Otabek finally marched up to him and demanded, “Are you gonna date me or not?”

Every time she left with the wrong prince, it made it harder to hold onto that fantasy. Sometimes, she already knew it wasn’t a prince, she just really needed to get laid and he was there and hitting on her. Those days usually happened when Feltsman’s construction crew came in. It didn’t take Yuri and Guang Hong long to make the connection, either, although it did take them a while to catch on to who it was. Yuri’s first guess was Emil, which wouldn’t have been too wrong except for the part where Mila was pretty sure Emil was gay and crushing on Michele. Guang Hong thought it was Michele, which, in a way was closer, but also so much worse.

They were both surprised to find out it was Sara. “You’ve never shown any interest in a girl before!” Yuri said in their defense, which was true.

“Name one girl who’s hit on me here! Those are the people you see me with!” Mila crossed her arms and tried to glare, but over Yuri’s shoulder, she saw Sara and the others coming in. “Yuri, your boyfriend’s here.”

Yuri quickly poured a beer and hurried over to Otabek to give it to him with a kiss. Mila turned back to what she was supposed to be doing – filling drinks for a group of rowdy workers – just in time to see the drink Guang Hong was pouring overflow. “Hey! Eyes on the drinks when you’re pouring, kiddo!”

Guang Hong jumped and grabbed a rag to wipe up the mess. “Sorry! Sorry! It’s just…”

“Yeah, I know. Leo. You know, you should take him his drink. And then just stay and talk to him.”

Guang Hong shook his head rapidly. “No, no, I couldn’t. You need to take Sara’s drink to her!”

“They never have just one round, you know. We can’t let Yuri have all the fun!” Mila loaded up her tray and took it over to the table of rowdy workers.

 

Mila always did her best to shut out the rowdy conversations, even when Yuri told her she really ought to listen in on Otabek’s friends once in a while. It was a skill long developed after hearing everything from graphic descriptions of what some of them had done the night before, to describing the fight they were in last weekend, to personal medical issues. Just because booze meant no one cared about privacy didn’t mean she had to listen. Everyone knew her name, if they needed her, they could shout.

Sara slamming her fist on the table made Mila jump, but it’s not like this was an unusual occurrence. Not even from Sara. She had a history of it when her friends started teasing her too much. Any minute now, Sara would be up at the bar to get a refill, and Mila would have a chance to talk to her, and other than telling Mila what to pour neither of them would say a word.

Guang Hong gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. “Talk to her,” he whispered. “Just tell her you like her and you want to take her home tonight.”

“If I do, you have to talk to Leo. Tell him the same thing,” Mila hissed back. She groaned as she saw the new group of workers that had just come in. At least Yuri was coming to help.

Through the customers, a gap opened up - a gap that was quickly filled by Sara herself. Mila had the perfect excuse to make eye contact with her.

***

Expectations are a funny thing, they come from friends, family, strangers and even the expectations you put on yourself. There was a lot of things “expected” of Sara and she honestly spent her entire life… ignoring all of them.

Sara wasn’t quiet or proper, single-minded or weak. She worked hard to get where she was and never once looked back. Working as the second in command to Yakov Feltsman construction, she worked alongside some of the most hardworking men in the industry, but it was always the end of the day she looked forward to the most.

Every second day they went down to the local pub; Otabek, one of her boys, was dating a bartender that worked there but Sara didn’t go there for the warm feeling booze gave her at the end of a long, hard day. 

She went there to watch the beauty behind the bar. 

\--

“You know... at this rate, my bet’s on Leo.” Otabek kissed Yuri on the cheek as he took his beer from him. 

“No way, I think Sara is finally worked up enough to do it, what is that, your third beer already, Sah?” Yuri teased, his hand on Otabek’s shoulder as he lent over the table to taunt Sara. 

“This is a horrible bet, I want no part in this-”

“I think it’s brilliant! My bet’s on Sara, I’ll be for us both.” Emil slapped Mickey on the shoulder in jest and watching as he groaned into his own hands, Mickey hated any talk about his sister in any kind of situation, let alone dating someone.

“I’ll do it, you’ll see… She is just so pretty though, I mean look at her.” Sara sighed, watching as Mila pour a round of shots for a rowdy group of men.

“Not my type.” Half of the table grumbled, looking either to their significant other or another around the room.

“Surrounded by men and none of you appreciate true beauty when you see it, well your loss, after today, she is going to be off the market.” Sara slammed her fist on the table confidently as Yuri laughed and shook his head. 

“You have said that every second day for weeks, you won’t do it, you haven’t got the guts and how do you know she would even say yes if you did. I have only ever seen her take home guys.” 

“That’s true, she never leaves with any woman.” Otabek scrunched his face as he spoke, looking over his shoulder to glance at the red-head.

“That just means she hasn’t found the right one yet, I am better for her then any of you dicks.”

There was a lot of wows and woahs from the boys and one whined out please don’t talk about dicks from her twin brother but Sara didn’t care; today was the day. She had been watching, subtly flirting and hinting to Mila for weeks, it was enough ground work to be sure it was obvious what her intentions were. 

Sara got up from the table with her empty glass, good excuse to talk to her, needed another beer. 

“She won’t do it.” JJ snarked, as his fiance shook her head next to him. 

“Don’t you underestimate her, I bet she does.” Isabella smiled at Sara, always managing to be the supportive one.

“Someone just confess already, this pining shit is getting old.” Yuri snapped before turning on his heel and going back to help Guang Hong and Mila with the onslaught of workers that had just came in. 

You can do this, it’s like anyone else you have asked out… except that she isn’t because Mila is perfect in every way and if you screw this up you will never forgive yourself…

Sara grumbled to herself, knowing her self-deprecating attitude ran in her family and to just ignore it like she usually did. Her eyes skated along the bar until she found a gap close enough to lean on that would draw Mila’s attention, beaming when it worked. 

“Hey… busy night?” Oh yeah, good start, pointing out the obvious. Sara forced the corners of her mouth to turn up, it probably looked horrifyingly fake but too late to back out now. 

Mila looked around. “You noticed that. What can I get you?” she asked like she didn’t already know exactly what Sara was drinking; she’d paid attention and learned Sara’s taste in beer.

“Just the usual.” Sara said it casually, well as casually as she could, waving her hand at her empty glass and waiting for Mila to pour her usual, just to know that she paid attention. 

It wasn’t much of a wait. Mila was already reaching for the beer. Sara’s favorite, which Mila figured had at least a little to do with the fact that Michele hated it. She cracked it open and started pouring into a glass. “How was your day?”

“Busy, like always really. That and Emil nearly broke his finger like an idiot but thankfully it’s all good, he missed. Then Yakov had to have his weekly “safety lecture” and that takes like an hour. But other then that, it was good. How about you?” Sara knew she was rambling, she always rambling when she was nervous, she had to stop before she just word vomited her entire life story at the pretty girl. 

“Aw, poor Emil! Missed out on the perfect opportunity to ask Mickey to kiss it better for him.” And then Mila’s brain caught up to her mouth and she bit her tongue, forcing her attention on the beer to make sure it didn’t spill too much as it foamed up.

Sara let out a startled laugh, “I am going to tell Emil that! The poor guy has been a pining mess since we were like five, he needs some new material because my brother is evidently not taking his hints at this point.” 

“I know that feeling,” Mila muttered under her breath.

“Hey Mila… What are you doing tomorrow?” the words flew from her mouth, tumbling out in a mess that she wasn’t sure was actually English anymore but hoped Mila could understand.

Tomorrow? What was tomorrow? Aside from her day off, which, did Sara know that? “I don’t know yet, really. Unless there’s something I really need to get done, I like to find out what I’m doing by going out and doing it. Nothing to get done tomorrow, so… no plans yet.” And, babbling. Bad idea. Time to stop that.

Yet. Yet was a great word. “Well… do you want to go out and just… doing things… with me?”

For a moment, Mila’s brain didn’t register the “with”. It was her turn to lose complete focus and spill beer on the bar, although at least she didn’t need Guang Hong to tell her that. She quickly wiped it up and handed Sara the beer. “I would love to do things with you. That sounds like a plan worth making.”

“I… I need you to know something before you actually agree though, Mila.” Sara took a ragged breathe, attempting to gather her thoughts before finally, finally, saying it. 

“Um, okay… what is it?” Mila tried not to let her brain run ahead of her, putting all kinds of thoughts in her head. Like Sara was going to bring a boyfriend, or they had to take Mickey with them, or worse.

Sara took a deep breath, “If… if you want to do something together, I need you to know… it isn’t just as friends.” Did she really need to explain more?

“That’s great!” Mila had already started forward when she remembered that there was a bar in the way and trying to hug Sara was not going to work very well. At least, not that way. She headed for the end of the bar, weaving her way through customers to get back to Sara where a hug would work.

When Mila first walked away, Sara felt her heart plummet until she watched her weaving through the crowd. Sara forcing her own way to her, reaching down around her waist and lifting Mila into her arms in a crushing hug. “I’m taking this as a yes.” Sara mumbled happily into Mila’s neck.

“Good, because that’s how I mean it. Can I kiss you?”

“For the rest of our time together, to make it more streamline, please just presume the answer to that question is always yes.” Sara let Mila’s feet hit in the ground before cupping her cheek and smiling as she lend forward, keeping her eyes locked on Mila’s in case she changed her mind.

Changing her mind was not happening, as Mila closed her eyes and the rest of the distance to kiss Sara. It was a moment straight out of her best dreams - complete with Yuri’s voice over the crowd shouting “ABOUT FUCKING TIME, YOU TWO!”

“You’re just jealous!” Sara yelled back, giggling and kissing Mila again, “You should totally just skip the rest of your shift, the boys can totally handle the crowd.” 

Mila wasn’t entirely sure, but she saw Yuri already had a plan - he’d drafted Leo to come pour drinks. “I think you’re right. Let’s get out of here.”

Sara gripped Mila’s hand, dragging her out of bar and to her car before pressing her against the door and crushing their lips together, giggling as their hands roamed over one another. “You have no idea how long I have wanted this. But not just this…” Sara pulled back to look at Mila’s face, eyes sweeping over her before she continued. “Wanted you, just you, not even anything more then that. You’re beautiful, Mila.”

Mila giggled. “I’m beautiful? Have you seen you lately?” She reached up and ran a hand through Sara’s hair. “So glad you said something. Not sure when I’d have found the courage to speak up.”

“I would have spent my entire life watching you behind that bar if you had turned me down and I wouldn’t have regretted a thing but… I am glad you said yes.” Sara kissed Mila’s cheek. “Now, I really want to push you into this car and take you home with me but I don’t want to mess this up, is it okay if we take it a little slow? Let me taking you on a proper date tomorrow, whatever you like.”

“I have no problem going slow. Going on a proper date tomorrow sounds perfect. Gives me something to look forward to!”

“Is it too early to call you my girlfriend, though? I need bragging rights.”

“Ha! I think Guang Hong might just snap and start shooting people if after our display I tried to tell him you’re not my girlfriend!”

“That could be fun though…” Sara contemplated the mischief they could get up to together, only to realise that even in her own head she said mischief her and her girlfriend could get up to. “Still would rather the bragging.” 

“Yeah, same. You can totally brag about me all you want.” Mila certainly planned to. She had months to get back at Yuri for, after all.

“If I don’t let you go, I think I am not going to be able to let you go home.” Sara sighed, having continued to press Mila against her car as they spoke, kissing her once more, soft and light on the lips before pulling back to stop the desperate heat that pooled in her stomach being this close to Mila. 

Mila didn’t want to let Sara pull back, but slow. They were doing this slow. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow, gorgeous?” Sara smiled, gripping the hand she still held of Mila’s.

“You’d better. I’m really looking forward to a proper date with the prettiest girl I’ve ever met.”

“Sorry, I am not bringing a mirror on our date for you to look at the prettiest girl but I will make sure to look my best... here.” Sara reached into her pocket, it was filled with a million different things from a small ruler, a measuring tape, to a pen, before tugging Mila’s arm and writing her number. “Call me in the morning, beautiful, and I’ll be there. Think about where you want me to take you, sky’s the limit.”

Mila stole the pen before Sara could put it back in her pocket, writing her number on Sara’s arm with a little heart next to it. “Save us both some time later, right? I’ll think about it and have ideas, but I’m totally up for anything if there’s something you’d like to do, too.”

“We can decide together. I’m happy, as long as it’s with you.” Sara felt like if she had her own way, that would be a statement that rang true for the rest of her days.


End file.
